


Jenga

by Raiya



Category: Korean Actor RPF, 킹덤 | Kingdom (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Jihoon is a tease, M/M, bj, handjob, quicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Jihoon had nice fingers.And skillful ones, Sungkyu noticed while Jihoon managed to get the next block out without any problems. Again.It was foul game, really, that Sungkyu was the one having to play after him.
Relationships: Ju Jihoon / Kim Sungkyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Jenga

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone voting for them on my poll on twitter :D
> 
> enjoy <3

Jihoon had nice fingers. 

And skillful ones, Sungkyu noticed while Jihoon managed to get the next block out without any problems. Again.

It was foul game, really, that Sungkyu was the one having to play after him, because how should he concentrate after watching those long, slender digits easily pulling out another Jenga block and then twirling it between them?

Sungkyu swallowed the occurring heat down and forced himself to concentrate on the task ahead. He could feel Jihoon’s eyes on him, had all the time during the game just like he kept staring himself. Could hardly keep his eyes off him and especially his fingers.  
Trying to get all those distracting thoughts out of his head he reached out for a block, that seemed easy to get.

It was not. He failed badly. 

Honestly, his fate was already settled in the beginning when he lost at rock paper scissors.

Sighing he waited for his punishment, it was ok, singing was fine. Sungkyu knew he could easily go through with that and then say his line at the end.

But then Jihoon had to tease him.

Sneaking up behind him and playing the imaginary guitar Ryu Seung-ryong had handed Sungkyu.

„Keep going.“ Jihoon’s breath ghosted over his neck and Sungkyu did his best to suppress a way too obvious shudder while the other came even closer.

„Put your hands back.“ the whisper was only loud enough for Sungkyu to hear, not helping a bit to calm his fast-beating heart that had nothing to do with him having to sing but all with the man whose body was so close now that he could feel the heat radiating from it.

Sungkyu followed along his fingers brushing against the rough fabric of Jihoon’s jeans quickly he pressed them again his own back in a desperate try to not touch the man behind him.

Who was having none of that. 

Jihoon, the teasing shit, was intentionally -Sungkyu was pretty sure of that- rubbing his hands over his stomach to tickle him. Sungkyu tried to avoid them to be able to keep singing and moved away from Jihoon’s hand only to be pressed against his lower body now. He felt the back of his hand touch Jihoon’s groin and quickly placed his hands further apart to touch his hips instead, hearing the others amused chuckle. 

Sungkyu somehow made it through all of it, including his line at the end, and let his hair fall into his face to hide his flushed face. 

When they checked the recording Jihoon was too close again leaning against his body and brushing over Sungkyu’s arm thigh or his side occasionally. When it was obvious he was doing it on purpose Sungkyu turned to him and his breath was knocked out of him when Jihoon’s eyes met his and there was a clear intention in them, his hand on Sungkyu’s hip and his fingertips brushing along his butt was giving no room for misinterpretation. 

So Jihoon had meant all of his flirting on set that Sungkyu only declared as playful joking around with colleagues.

Sungkyu could not help but lick his lips and Jihoon’s eyes darted down to them his hand brushing higher again, sneaking under the smaller’s shirt, and then his knuckles were tracing along his lower back. 

Someone talked about the video having to be around five to eight minutes and which part best to leave out and both looked back a the screen again.  
While Sungkyu had a lot of difficulties concentrating Jihoon gave his ideas without problems stepping closer next to him and while pretending he was hugging him, actually slipped his hand under the smaller’s waistband.

Sungkyu gasped when he grabbed his left asscheek hard and let his little finger slip in between them. He tried to hide it with a cough and pulled his jacket around himself to hide the now very evident bulge in his pants. Jihoon, playing the concerned college, withdrew his hand and put it on his shoulders instead.

„Everything ok Sungkyu? Your face looks very flushed?“

„I’m fine I, just need fresh air.“ Sungkyu forced the words out between his teeth and kept looking at the floor instead.

„I just take him out for a few minutes, are you fine without us?“ Jihoon, continuing to play the ever concerned colleague was now leading him away, not waiting for anyone’s answer.

Seeming to know very well where to go Jihoon led him up the stairs on the roof and before Sungkyu’s brain was even able to process it, he was already flat against the door with hungry lips devouring his. 

Jihoon’s hand was on his jaw holding his face up while he tilted his head and dipped his tongue into Sungkyu’s mouth making his head dizzy with sudden desire. Eager, Sungkyu wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s neck and moaned into the kiss. 

It was crazy, making out on the roof while everyone was still down there discussing the video and probably where they would go to have a drink after, but Jihoon’s other hands quickly opening Sungkyu’s pants and pulling down his brief far enough to reveal his cock was enough distraction for him to care much.

Sungkyu moaned again when Jihoon wrapped his warm hand around it and jerked it slowly while grinding against him.  
„Touch me too.“ Jihoon mumbled in a low voice and sucked on Sungkyu’s lower lip. 

Sungkyu brushed his hands down Jihoon’s back to the front of his jeans, feeling the hard length through the rough fabric he dipped his finger behind the waistband, his finger’s brushing against his head. Jihoon, not patient enough to wait until Sungkyu was done exploring, quickly opened his own pants, pulled them down and pressed their cocks against each other making them both moan into each other’s mouths.

„It’s too dry like that.“ Jihoon wanted to spit in his hand but Sungkyu stopped him and went down on his knees, receiving a surprised look that he returned through lidded eyes while licking along the others shaft and sucking his head into his mouth. 

Without stopping Sungkyu took Jihoon in until the other’s pubic hair tickled his nose and he felt him brush against the back of his throat. All the while not stopping to gaze up at the taller man who was panting and brushed Sungkyu’s hair out of his face.  
Sungkyu hummed around him and then steadily moved his head back to release him out of his mouth. He stood back up still holding up eye contact and asked him, „Better now?“

Jihoon let out a breath and pressed him hard against the door his hand wrapped around both of their cocks, spreading Sungkyu’s spit on them and pumping his hand while diving his tongue into the other’s mouth again. 

Both rutted their hips against each other going for a quick and fast release. Jihoon broke away from their kiss and held his forehead against Sungkyu their fast breath’s mingling between them. He moved his hand fast, only stopping in between to spread some of their precome to get more lube.

Sungkyu tilted his head to the side when Jihoon used his free hand to pull his shirt aside and suck on his collarbone creating another tingle of excitement. Totally lost in the other’s arms Sungkyu’s was grabbing for everything he could reach, moved his hands under his sweatshirt and over his back and front, his chest, drawing him closer to kiss his neck.

Jihoon tilted his hand, brushing his thumb carefully along the underside of Sungkyu’s cock and along his frenum to the slit, dipping in a little and making him cry out.  
Sungkyu blushed deeply and put his hand over his mouth because they could easily be heard by anyone, but Jihoon grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

„Moan louder, let me hear your beautiful voice break.“ Jihoon muttered against Sungkyu’s ear, licked over the shell, and blew softly against it making him shiver violently.

Jihoon pressed his hips closer and grabbed Sungkyu’s grinding their cocks against each other in a fast rhythm.  
A weak whimper left Sungkyu’s mouth, Jihoon’s hand was working them steadily and skillful and Sungkyu’s whole body was on fire. Needing something to hold on to he wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist and held him tight. He wanted to get close, to feel Jihoon better but his pants got in the way.  
Internally cursing Sungkyu reached down awkwardly to get out of one leg and his shoe and Jihoon immediately grabbed his legs and lifted him up against the door.

Sungkyu moaned when their balls pressed against each other and wrapped his legs around Jihoon, rolling his hips against the others with more and more erratic movements.

A moment of clear thinking reminding him to pull his own and Jihoon’s sweatshirt up to make sure they would not be stained with their come.  
Sungkyu felt at the familiar pull and his cock twitched, he only needed a few more desperate ruts against and cried out, voice breaking and hips still jerking against Jihoon’s weakly, while he rode out his orgasm. 

Jihoon lowered him down and scooped his come of their stomachs and Sungkyu’s cock. Steadying himself with one hand next to Sungkyu’s head he put his hand back on his cock and started pumping in a fast rhythm again. His breath coming in fast puffs washing over Sungkyu’s face while their eyes were locked.

Sungkyu’s felt weak on his knees and pressed himself against the door, his dazed mind registered the hitch in Jihoon’s breath and how his hand movement got more and more irregular. Still high from his orgasm or simply out of a sudden urge he sank on his knees again and took Jihoon in his mouth, tasting his own come on his cock. 

Before he could even take him fully down his throat Jihoon came with a long groan. Sungkyu swallowed around him while he kept lazily thrusting into his mouth until it got too much and he had to withdrew.

Breathless, with his mouth hanging open Jihoon looked down at Sungkyu.

When Sungkyu reached for his hand and sucked each of his long fingers into his mouth, while keeping eye contact he moaned weakly and furrowed his brows. 

„You-„  
He breathed but interrupted himself again when Sungkyu’s tongue twirled around his ring finger teasingly.

Jihoon helped Sungkyu back on his feet and kissed him even more hungrily than before.

„Now I just want to fuck you even more.“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
